


Long live the Prince

by growligan



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Brain Eating, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: The Prince is dead. Long live the Prince. Or: Marius eats Lestat's brain.





	Long live the Prince

It wasn’t that Marius didn’t love the young vampire for he did and he loved him fiercely. It was just that recently he felt like he wasn’t the most important person in the world anymore and that bothered him greatly.

He did love Lestat and he had to admit that the blonde vampire was a very handsome young man (just like himself really except he wasn’t really that young nor had he really been that young when he got turned) and he understood why so many people had taken a fancy to him. He had a winning smile and seemed naturally charming and seductive when he wasn’t being a pouty manchild which admittedly he was more often than not.

So really it wasn’t that he didn’t think the young vampire didn’t deserve being the prince of them all it was just that it bothered Marius that everyone was looking up to Lestat now. Marius was older than him and definitely wiser but who looked up to Marius??? No one did it felt like not even Armand who was busy trying to get inside Louis’ pants and repeatedly getting into his fledgling’s pants when he wasn’t busy hanging out with Allessandra. Marius didn’t like Allessandra she had been a satanist and Marius was against religion. He hated it he was an athetist and he worried that she would be a bad influence on his poor Amadeo.

It made Marius bitter that the so called prince let someone like her be part of the tribe and also he was bitter that there were a few vampires who were older than him Marius did not like them. He was planning to dispose of them but worried they’d be able to defeat him that would be very shameful and also he might die Marius did not think dying sounded very fun so he did not want to die.

Marius had decided that he needed to get rid of the Frenchman he wasn’t a very good leader after all and maybe if Lestat was gone people would appreciate him more Marius was sure Lestat was the only thing standing in between himself and the appreciation he actually deserved.

“Lestat” said Marius he had walked up to Lestat who was sitting around at a table reading a newspaper while sipping blood from a wine glass like a goddamn cliché Marius judged him silently as he sat down next to him.

“Yes hello” said Lestat he was wearing his favorite pair of purple tinted sunglasses they were incredibly ugly.

“Do you mind coming with me to my room I fear that there is something we need to discuss in private?” asked Marius delicately as a plan was beginning to form in his head.

“Why can’t we discuss it here?” asked Lestat.

“Because Louis is here” said Marius.

Louis was sitting in a corner he was crying like usual and reading a book Marius couldn’t see what it was but he was sure it wasn’t as sad as Louis was making it out to be. Louis was just sensitive.

“Okay but Louis can keep a secret” said Lestat in defense of his current favorite fledgling.

“Yes well it’s a surprise” lied Marius and that made Lestat curious so the naive moron followed the old predator up to his room and once they got there Marius locked the door he gave Lestat a reassuring smile.

“Okay I need you to lie down on the bed and close your eyes” said Marius.

“Okay” said Lestat and obeyed and when he had laid down Marius struck he used iron chains to tie the poor bisexual to the bed and then he patted Lestat on the shoulder he didn’t want him to be afraid.

“Lestat I have no choice but to dispose of you you are unfit to be our prince” said Marius.

“Uh oh” said Lestat sadly he looked sad and Marius felt bad all of a sudden but he had come too far to back out now he reached into his pocket and brought out a pair of scissors he used them to cut the younger vampires scalp off Lestat was still alive and he looked up at Marius with big blue eyes full of tears as his brain shivered from the cold air.

Marius reached into his pocket again and took out a spoon he began to eat Lestat’s brain.

“If I eat your brain I will absorb your personality and everyone will love me” explained Marius before Lestat had lost enough brain to no longer be able to understand what was going on.

Then Lestat died and Marius burned his body just to be on the safe side he put the ashes in an urn to give to Louis and he figured maybe Lestat could return as a ghost that was alright because a ghost couldn’t be the leader of the vampires.

Marius was happy now he would finally get the respect and admiration he deserved he walked down the stairs to greet his new subjects and to give Louis the urn but before he had finished walking down the stairs he got nauseous and retched violently as Lestat’s brain made its way back up his throat. Maybe he was allergic or maybe there was still some of Lestat left in those wretched pieces struggling to make one final rebellion against the ancient one but Marius merely laughed it didn’t matter now Lestat was gone and he would reign supreme.

Then he walked into the living room and laid a hand on Armand’s thigh.

“Hello Amadeo come with me to my room” he said and this time he seemed a bit more sensual than usual a few of his usual wrinkles had mysteriously disappear and his hair had taken on a renewed luster.

“Okay” said Armand and allowed the sexy old man to lead him up the stairs for a night of hot lovemaking.

The next day Louis shot Marius with a gun for having killed the love of his life Lestat had returned as a ghost that night and told him everything.

Marius died so Armand got sad and killed Louis.

The end.


End file.
